Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Flecther
Join the world's youngest advnturers as they travel the world in search of ancient and powerful treasure, along with there friends Isabella, Candace, and the mysterious Agent P. But the greedy Heinz Doofenshmirtz will be on there tail, and he will stop at nothing to destroy his enemies and control the world. Main Characters Ohio Flynn- The world's most famous yet youngest archaeologist, Ohio is an optimistic youth who has only one thing on his mind, adventure! Rhode Island "RI" Flecther- Rhode Island, or "RI" for short, is Ohio's silent yet loyal partner, as a literal man of action he prefers to do than to say, but when he does, it's insightful. Candace Flynn- Ohio's persistant sister, who's a reporter for the Daily Tablo, she is always on the lookout for a scoop about her brother's adventures, while she's always ready to take pictures, she's not very happy about the danger along the way. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- Certified femme fatale, heroine, and damsel in distress, she's also a certified love interest, but don't tell Ohio that. Agent P- While seemingly a normal platypus who always hangs around the Trading Post, Agent P is actually a member of the Secret Order of the Knights Without a Cool Acronym, or SOKWCA, a secret order dedicated to protecting acient treasures from falling in the wrong hands, he often assists our heroes when they are in danger, he also always wheres a fez, while in Egypt of not. Heinz Doofenshmirtz- A rouge archaeologist and Ohio and RI's nemisis, he always tries to beat our heroes to the treasure, he's after money, power, you know the usual bad guy stuff. Norm- Doofenshmirtz' robot bodyguard, while he's very handy for keeping the heroes trapped, sometimes he's just to nice. Episodes The Trident of Neptune- After Ohio and RI find a mysterious sapphire they discover it contains a map to Atlantis, where the a powerful trident is held. Crystal of Doom- Ohio and RI Find a magical amulet But it Contains bad luck. Spiders in My Mine- Ohio and RI Go mining in a cave in minnesota,only to be chased and cornered by some giant Tarantulas. I Want My Mummy- Ohio and RI Decide to Go to Egypt to find Munmies,but little do they know that Doofenshmirtz is with them... Flynn-Lantis- Ohio and RI Read a Magic Book they discovered in a cave and soon find out that they are ancestors of the Great God Haven Flynn and soon they enter an ancient,Greek-like city that is a parody of Atlantis. Rock to the Future (Part 1)- Ohio,RI And Isabella Find a Magic Rock that Can travel thru time and they accidentally get sent to 2214,where human source is very weak and now they must escape before they die. Rock to the Future (Part 2)- The Episode continues from the last episode where Ohio,RI and Isabella are suffering in the year 2214. They manage to escape,but The rock cracks and they crash in 2114. Rock to the Future (Part 3)- Ohio,RI and Isabella try to escape 2114 Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz steals the rock and they must find a new rock. Rock to the Future (Part 4)- Ohio,RI and Isabella try to find a magic rock and they run into their 2114 counterparts and they all manage to find a new rock and the 6 all end up in 2014. Rock to the Future (Part 5)- 2114 Ohio,RI and Isabella Find another rock and manage to get back to their time theirselves and the regular Ohio,RI and Isabella use THEIR New Rock To get back to 1914. Dial E For Evil- Doofenshmirtz Clones Agent P and makes evil clones of Agent P and now Ohio,RI and Agent P must defend the Evil clones and save Danville. Category:Mini Series Category:Fanon Works